HKT48 The Kitsune Palace of Hakata's Matsuoka Clan - NatsuMado
by vuchien899
Summary: Matsuoka Natsumi the supernatural vanquisher meets Madoka the kitsune who hates humans. Meanwhile the Kitsune Palace was being attack by hunters who try to capture and sell the kitsunes for money. Can Natsumi and Madoka work together to save the kitsunes or can their love last forever?
1. Characters

Matsuoka Clan: The Vanquisher group

Matsuoka Natsumi(Natsu): 20 years old. The current head of the Matsuoka Clan. She wants to have a normal life despite becoming a hunter

Matsuoka Hana(Hanachan): 16 years old. Younger sister of Natsu. Always act together with her sister.

Kojina Yui(Jiina): 18 years old. Second in Command. Is really flexiable but panics easily

Kodama Haruka(Haruppi): 19 years old. General. Acts rashly before thinking and she hates supernatural

Akiyoshi Yuka(Yukachan): 15 years old. Inspector. Has dry sense of humor

Motomura Aoi(Aoitan): 19 years old. Officer. Creates Pokemon in case they need them when they encounter group of supernaturals

Shinmono Yuki(Shinomon): 18 years old. Scientist. Can create weapons, gadgets, and vehicles

Goto Izumi(Iichan): 18 years old. Ace along with her cousin Chiizu. Can be really hyper but annoying to her friends

Umemoto Izumi(Chiizu): 19 years old. Ace along with her cousin Iichan. A sporty human with inhuman speed

The Kitsune Palace: Demon foxes

Moriyasu Madoka(Madoka): 200 years old (Appearance 19 years old). She hates humans like the other kitsunes and doing some mischief along with her kitsune family

Sashihara Rino (Sasshi): 500 years old (Appearance 23 years old). The leader of the kitsunes and keeps her friends safe

Ota Aika(Lovetan): 400 years old (Appearance 21 years old). Leader of Mesu-Squad. Doesn't trust humans like Madoka

Miyawaki Sakura(Sakura): 150 years old (Appearance 18 years old). Sub leader of Mesu-Squad. Always act together with her kitsune family.

Tashima Meru(Meru): 130 years old (Appearance 16 years old). Member of Mesu-Squad. Gets along with her people and has a crush on Chiizu after she rescue her

Tomonaga Mio(Mio): 170 years old (Appearance 18 years old). Member of Mesu-Squad. Really shy and dosen't like fighting

Sakaguchi Riko(Rikopi): 250 years old (Appearance 22 years old). Member of Mesu-Squad. Loves giving massages and pranking humans with her team

Murashige Anna(Annya): 180 years old (Appearance 18 years old). Member of Mesu-Squad. Loves mentaiko and annoys her friends especially Natsumikan.

Tanaka Natsumi(Natsumikan): 140 years old (Appearance 15 years old) Member of Mesu-Squad. Acts like a boss and hits Annya whenever she annoys her

Other:

Anai Chihiro(Chiichan): 20 years old. The former General before Haruppi take over. Natsu's best friend but she died when she got murdered


	2. Prologue: Kitsunes

In the Kitsune Palace, a place where all kitsunes live without humans disturb them. At the garden, a beautiful kitsune named Madoka in her human form except her ears and tails are staying. She maybe a princess but she's really feisty and doesn't like humans. Currently she's relaxing on the flowerbed when Lovetan and Sakura came to her.

Sakura: Neh Madoka-chan

Madoka: What is it? *annoyed*

Lovetan: We're going to steal money from humans do you want to come along?

Madoka: Don't want I'm taking a nap and you're blocking the sunlight

Sakura: Hai hai don't need to be aggressive *left with her friends*

Madoka: *sigh* Finally now I can relax *close her eyes and sleep*

Meanwhile the Mesu-Squad were planning to steal money from humans since they learn that the humans abused their kind and they want to pay back for what they did to them.

Meru: Mou where are they? I'm ready to do some pranks with humans *impatient*

Mio: Calm down Meru-chan I think they try to convince Madoka-chan to help us

Rikopi: Baka Mio-chan she always refused to help us even she turn down the Mesu-Squad position

Annya: She could be useful I mean she is really powerful and smart

Natsumikan: That's becuase she hates humans like us since her parents got abused by humans

Then Lovetan along with Sakura came.

Lovetan: Sorry we're late *look at Sakura who is doing her weird way of running* Oi Sakura can you go any faster

Sakura: I can't I was only born like this *panting*

Lovetan: Anyway let's get to work. Mio, Rikopi, Annya you three go to the town and Meru, Sakura, Natsumikan you guys go the park clear?

Mesu-Squad: Hai!

Lovetan: Then get moving

With that the Mesu-Squad leaves, their usual way to steal to money is to shape shift into women offer things to the humans what they want then shape shift into monsters to scare the humans while stealing their money.

Then Mesu-Squad went back with the money they stole.

Mio: We did it *holding a pouch*

Rikopi: Those idiot humans doesn't stand a chance *holding a wallet*

Annya: Sasshi-San we'll be proud of us *happy*

Mesu-Squad: Yay we did it *celebrate while hugging each other*

Chihiro: Come on let's take the money to Sasshi-San

Mesu-Squad: Hai!

Inside the Kitsune Palace, the Mesu-Squad place the stolen money on a pile where the other money were stolen by the kitsunes. Before them, Sasshi was sitting on her throne smiling with the pile of money that the kitsunes stole.

Sasshi: Well what do you know good work girls *smile*

Lovetan: Always Sasshi-San *kneels along with Mesu-Squad*

Sasshi: Ara where's Madoka?

Sakura: She's relaxing in the garden

Sasshi: Still the same stubborn Madoka *twirl her hair*

Rikopi: She's been like that ever since her parents died when they got abused by humans

Annya: I feel the same way *sniff* Oka-san has been also abused and got killed by humans *cry while Rikopi comfort her*

Natsumikan: This why we hate humans that much

Sasshi: I feel the way how you girls feel so keep up with the good work

Mesu-Squad: Hai

Kitsune guard: Sasshi-San!

Sasshi: What's wrong?

Kitsune guard: The humans they're here and they're attacking the palace!

Sasshi: What?! *stands up*

Lovetan: Alright which one of you lure the humans to the palace *turns to the Mesu-Squad with an angry face*

Meru: Don't blame me *waving her hands*

Mio: Wasn't me *shaking her head*

Sasshi: Argh! We don't have time come on girls let's go get your weapons *get her sword*

Mesu-Squad: Osu! *gets their weapons and follows Sasshi*

Meanwhile outside of the garden

Madoka: zzzZZZ *sleeping in the flowerbed when she heard an explosion*

Madoka: *yawn* What's that sound? *wiping the sleep from her eyes*

Mio: Madoka-chan! *running towards her with a bo staff*

Madoka: What is it and what's that noise I hear?

Mio: That's the reason *whisper to Madoka about humans attacking the Kitsune Palace*

Madoka: What?! Then what are waiting let's go *shift into her fox form that was a white fox with red markings and three tails*

Mio: Okay *follows her*

Outside of the Kitsune Palace, the hunters had been following the Mesu-Squad while stealing the money and they want to capture the kitsunes and sell them for money.

Hunter leader: So this where the kitsune hiding this will make us rich *holding a gun*

Hunter 1: We got the some right here *putting the kitsunes who are in fox forms in cage on the van*

Hunter 2: There's some kitsunes over there *pointing at Sasshi and the Mesu-Squad except for Mio who are ready to fight*

Sasshi: Alright humans who are you and what are you doing here? *pointing her sword at the hunter leader*

Hunter leader: I am Taiko Toyotomi Hideyoshi and I demend you kitsune just to come here quietly and we won't hurt you *pointing his gun at Sasshi*

At that time, Madoka ran and bite Hideyoshi at his neck with Mio following her.

Hideyoshi: Argh! Get off of me you damn fox! *hitting Madoka with a knife on her leg that almost cut her leaving his neck a scar*

Madoka: Ugh... *holding her leg where it got cut while shape shift into her human form*

Sasshi and the Mesu-Squad: Madoka!

Lovetan: How dare you! *charge at Hideyoshi with her staff rising*

Hunter 1: I won't let you hurt Hideyoshi-san *blocking Lovetan's attack with a sword*

Hunter 2: Get them! *pointing his naginata at Sasshi, Madoka and the Mesu-Sqad*

Hunters: Hah! *charges at the kitsunes*

Sasshi: Girls attack! Mio take Madoka to the medical room to get her leg heal

Mesu-Squad: Yaaahhh! *attacking the hunters*

Mio: Hai come on Madoka *about to take Madoka to the medical room*

Hunter 3: You kitsunes aren't going anywhere *throws a shuriken and it cut the leg where the knife cut is*

Madoka: Ow! *holds her leg where its bleeding*

Mio: Madoka! *comforting her

Hunter 3: *about throw another shuriken at Mio*

Meru: Oh no you don't *charge at the hunter in her fox form which is a red fox with white tippings on her two tails making him lose the grip of the ninja star*

Hideyoshi: This will finish you *shoots a bazooka at Madoka*

Madoka: Ahhh! *got hit and blast to the sky*

Sasshi: No!

Hideyoshi: That should take care of her now for the rest of them...


	3. Natsu meet Madoka

At Fukouka City, a female vanquisher named Natsumi leap from roof to roof following a bakeneko who steals food from the local market and took out her katana. She slice the mischief cat on its tail and the cat fell down with Natsumi land on the body.

Bakeneko: Itai my tail! J-just who are you? *holding the part where its tail is cut off*

Natsu: My name doesn't matter to a dead cat. I hereby pronounce your execution for stealing the food as the head of the Matsuoka Clan. *pointing her katana at the Bakeneko*

Bakeneko: S-stop it *frighten*

A sword slice echoed during the day.

After that. Natsumi gave the food to the owner's market.

Market owner: Oh thank you so much that cat is ruining our business

Natsu: It was nothing

Market owner: For defeating the cat, I'll give you 15000 yen as a reward *gives Natsu the money*

Natsu: Thanks

Then Natsu went home which is a mansion and she met up with her sister Hana and her friends. Her mansion was being owned by the Matsuoka Clan and the generations of Natsu's family.

Hana: Welcome onee-chan how was your mission?

Natsu: Too easy *sitting on a couch*

Jiina: You must be tired I made some tea here *gives Natsu the tea*

Natsu: Thanks what about you guys? *drinks her tea*

Hana: Those supernaturals maybe scary but I take them down with my double gun

Haruppi: Nah they don't stand chance with my brute force

Aoi: It maybe hard but Jiina help me out

Jiina: Not really I got panic by the appearance of the werewolf

Shinamon: I calculated the strengths of a vampire and they're weak to silver so I bring out Skarmory to lower its guard down and take it down with its steel wing.

Akiyoshi: But Shinamon you hardly doing anything except summoning monsters you created but it kind of look your monsters is the same as pokemon

Shinamon: Which is why that's my fighting style. Calculate your enemy and summon the right monster plus I did some bo staff training *playing with a pokeball that can summon a monster which is pokemon*

Iichan: Coward

Hana: Oi Iichan-neechan that's rude

Iicahn: Sorry

Chiizu: Well anyway me and Iichan encounter a zombie lord it maybe hard

Iichan: but we shoot it down with my shotgun *grin*

Natsu: Since we got our jobs I'm going outside *grab a bouquet of flowers and an umbrella*

Hana: Where are you going oneechan?

Natsu: To the graveyard *goes outside and opens her umbrella*

Jiina: Oi is Natsu is... *follows Natsu but Haruppi stops*

Haruppi: Yes she doesn't get over with _her..._

At outside, Natsu walk to the park while rain start pouring on her umbrella. While she is walking, Natsu looks up the stormy clouds while she remember her first met Chihiro.

Flashback

 _At the mansion, The Matsuoka Clan were on practicing in the training room like throwing target with knifes, fighting with katanas and training their Pokemon whenever they need them for emergency._

 _Natsu was practicing her katana by slicing dummies and stab one in the stomach when she hear someone clapping._

 _Chiichan: That was impressive Natsumi-san *clapping while smiling*_

 _Natsu: Oh ah.. thanks *shy and puts her hand behind her hand*_

 _Chiichan: No wonder you're the current head of the Matsuoka Clan, you're skills might bring peace to the world_

 _Natsu: No no I'm still not good enough to be the head Anai-san *shaking her hand in denial state*_

 _Chiichan: Well there is a chance that you're going to be the hero_

 _Natsu: I'll take that as complainant_

 _Chiichan: And by the way *kiss Natsu on her cheeks* call me Chiichan *smile*_

 _Natsu: *blush while holding her cheek where Chiichan kiss* O-ok but you call me Natsu_

 _Chiichan: Sure_

 _Hana: Oneechan and Chii-neechan, Jiina-neechan is calling us for dinner_

 _Natsu: I'll be right there Hanachan shall we grab something to eat?_

 _Chiichan: Un *nod her head and go to the kitchen along with the Matsuoka sisters*_

Flashback ended

Natsu: If only you're still alive... *smile sadly*

As Natsu enters the grave yard, she walk towards the grave where it said "Anai Chihiro 20 years old 1996-2016"

Natsu: Chiichan I'm here... *replace the wilted flowers with new ones and pray*

Natsu: Chiichan please watch over me and my friends *still praying*

After Natsu was done praying she was about to go home when suddenly she saw something coming towards her.

Natsu: What the?! *look over at Chihiro's grave* Chiichan watch out *protect Chihiro's grave when it crash landed*

Natsu: *cough* *cough and looks at the grave that it's safe* Oh thank goodness that it didn't broke but what did it crash land? *looks at the remains where it crash landed and she found a girl with her clothes being smudge*

Madoka: Itai itai... *holds her head* Oh man where am I? Ow my leg *holds her injured leg* *shows her kitsune ears and three tails*

Natsu: A kitsune?!

Madoka: *looks at Natsu* A human?!

Natsu: Don't move! *grabs her gun from her skirt and point it at Madoka*

Madoka: And why should I?! *frown*

Natsu: Because you're a supernatural that brings disaster to Earth

Madoka: Well excuse me I'm not going to do anything with my leg hurt *still holding her injured leg where it start bleeding*

Natsu: *look at Madoka's injured leg and puts her gun away* Fine I trust you *get a first aid kit and walks to Madoka*

Madoka: W-what are you doing? *backs away*

Natsu: Don't worry I'm going to treat your leg I promise *opens her first aid kit*

Madoka: *no comment but lets Natsu do what she wants*

Natsu: *grabs the bandage and medicine* Alright let me see your leg

Madoka: *let her hand where the leg has a big cut and its bleeding*

Natsu start treating Madoka's leg by wiping the blood off with a napkin. Next, she apply the medicine and rubbing it on Madoka's leg which made her flinch. Lastly, Natsu wrap it around with a bandage.

Natsu: Okay there you go all finish

Madoka: T-thanks *blush*

Natsu: Can you stand?

Madoka: Yeah I think so... *tries to stand but falls down because of the pain* Itai *holds her leg*

Natsu: That impact must have hurt your leg a lot

Madoka: You think so?

Natsu: *nod and looks at the sky where it's start getting night and stormy* Oh man, I can't just leave you alone *takes off her jacket and put it on Madoka to cover her from rain and piggyback her on her back*

Madoka: W-what are you doing *startled by Natsu's actions*

Natsu: I'm going carry you to my house for shelter *go home with Madoka holding her to hang on*

Madoka's mind: This human is being nice to me...

Natsu: Neh can I get your name?

Madoka: Well since you heal my leg it's fine I'm Moriyasu Madoka the kitsune

Natsu: Nice to meet you I'm Matsuoka Natsumi the current head of the Matsuoka Clan the vanquisher group

Madoka: Un *faint from tiredness*

Natsu: Damn I better take her to my mansion *runs faster to go home*


	4. Natsu and Hanas' Mansion

The Matsuoka Clan waited for their leader to get home and its already 7:00 pm.

Hanachan: Oneechan should get home right now I mean it's already been ten minutes

Aoi: Not only that it's starting get stormy out here *look out the window to see it's night and rainy*

Jiina: Plus I already text her but she didn't reply *checks her phone*

Shinamon: Maybe she encounter a supernatural?

Haruppi: In that case I'll help her *grabs her raincoat and her gun and sword*

At that time, Natsu went home with Madoka unconscious on her back.

Natsu: Everyone I'm home

Hana: Welcome home oneechan *walks to Natsu*

Chiizu: Where have you been Natsu-san?

Natsu: Sorry I was a little late

Akiyoshi: *notice Madoka on Natsu's back* Who is that girl?

Natsu: Oh her name's Madoka and she's a kitsune

Matsuoka Clan: Eh?! *backs away*

Iichan: Why did you bring a supernatural home?!

Haruppi: If that's the case I'll kill it *point her gun at Madoka*

Natsu: No don't she's hurt and she needs help

Haruppi: But Natsu- *cut off by Jiina*

Jiina: Okay bring her to Shinamon's lab

Natsu: Hai *go the lab along with Shinamon and Hana*

Iichan: Are you sure she's trusted Jiina?

Akiyoshi: Yeah and what if she's going to kill us

Jiina: Things are going to be interesting *smile*

At Shinamon's lab, Natsu set Madoka down on the hospital bed and cover her with a blanket with the help of Hana. Shinamon hook up an oxygen mask and heart beat wires to exam Madoka.

Natsu: How is she?

Shinamon: She seems fine but there's some affection on her leg I need to do some examinations first *typing some numbers on her computer*

Hana: Oneechan where did you find this kitsune?

Natsu: I found her crashing where I was praying at Chiichan's grave and her name is Madoka

Hana: Eh she was flying?

Natsu: No I meant I saw her on the sky crashing where I was

Hana: Ahhh... souka but thank goodness you found her or else she can get worst

Natsu: Thanks Hanachan *pat Hana's head*

Madoka: Ngh...

Shinamon: She's waking up give her some space *notice Madoka starting to move*

Matsuoka sisters: Hai *back away*

Madoka: Ugh where am I? *holds her head and gets up* Natsumi?

Natsu: I'm right here

Madoka: Where are we?

Natsu: In Shinamon's lab

Madoka: *notice Hana and Shinamon and back away* H-humans?! You brought me here so I get kill by them is that it?!

Hana: No no we're not going hurt you

Shinamon: Yeah I was just doing examinations

Natsu: Madoka it's okay they won't hurt you they're my friends and Hanachan here is my little sister

Madoka: How should I tru- *cut off by the pain in her leg* Itai itai *holds her bandage leg*

Natsu: You shouldn't move or else it will get worse

Shinamon: Hmm *wears her glasses* I'm afraid Madoka-san has to stay here until her leg heals

Hana: What do you mean Shinamon-neechan?

Shinamon: There two cuts on her leg I wonder how did she get hurt at once?

Natsu: Hmm come to think of it Madoka would you mind explain how to get those injuries?

Madoka: Are you really trustworthy? *raised eyebrow*

Hana: We just want to know

Before Madoka can explain, Jiina enter the lab.

Jiina: Girls dinner's ready

Hana: Yay dinner time *ran to the kitchen*

Shinamon: Come to think of it I'm getting hungry *walk to the kitchen*

Jiina: Natsu you better come to *follow the others*

Natsu: Coming I'll bring you some food okay?

Madoka: Hai...

At the kitchen, Jiina and Aoi prepare dinner while the others are waiting at the dinner room.

Iichan: Come on guys I'm starving

Aoi: Okay it's ready *passing down food along with Jiina*

Natsu: I'm sorry is it okay if I take two food so Madoka can eat?

Jiina: I don't have a problem with that here *give two lunches*

Natsu: Thanks

Hana: Oneechan is that okay if I can eat with you two?

Natsu: Sure *go to Shinamon's lab along with Hana who is bringing her food*

Chiizu: Are you sure you going let those two go Jiina? *eating her miso soup*

Haruppi: That's right I mean they're eating with a supernatural?! *panic*

Jiina: Haruppi you're worrying too much *sits next to Akiyoshi along with Aoi*

Akiyoshi: But what if that girl kill them *worried*

Shinamon: She has a leg injury and she freaks out when she saw Hana and I but she's comfortable with Natsu

Aoi: I think she needs to get her leg stitch right Jiina? *eating her sushi*

Jiina: Un I'll do it tomorrow

Haruppi: But still- *got her mouth shoved with a sushi by Jiina*

Jiina: Just eat and you're stress will go away *eating her rice*

While the others are eating, Natsu and Hana went to the recovery room where Madoka resting looking out the window.

Madoka: Sasshi-san... everyone... please be okay.. *remembering the time where hunters attack the kitsunes*

Natsu:*opens the door* Sorry for the wait here I brought some food *puts the food on the table* Go you can eat *eats her sushi*

Madoka: But...

Hana: Don't be shy it's good *eats her omurice* Delicious~

Madoka: *picks up the tofu* *sniff* *sniff* Hmmm...

Natsu: Go on try it

Madoka: *eats the food*

Natsu: How is it?

Madoka: *swallow the food* Hmm not bad I never taste human food

Hana: Glad you like it

After dinner, the Matsuoka Clan go to their respective rooms for bed since it's 9:30 pm

Hana: Oneechan I'm going to bed *yawn*

Natsu: Okay Good night *watch Hana leaving the recovery room*

Natsu: *look at Madoka who is sleeping and brushes her hair* Have a nice sleep Madoka *falls asleep on the bedside*


	5. Madoka's treatment

Natsu's Dream

 _Natsu and her best friend Chihiro were relaxing on the sakura tree after succeed their supernatural missions_

 _Chihiro: Neh Natsu isn't this tree lovely?_

 _Natsu: It is_

 _Chihiro: *lays her head on Natsu's shoulder* Can we stay like this forever?_

 _Natsu: Of course my beloved Chiichan_

 _While relaxing, a black hooded person appear behind them and prepare to shoot them with his gun but Chihiro sees it while Natsu wasn't looking._

 _Chihiro: Natsu look out! * push Natsu out of the way making her take the bullet at her heart*_

 _Natsu try to shoot the hooded person with her gun but it disappear. Natsu caught Chihiro in her arms crying._

 _Natsu: Chiichan why did you take the bullet?! *cry*_

 _Chihiro: *panting while holding her chest where the bullet was* I d-did this t-to save you_

 _Natsu: I can take the bullet for me just why go through this for me?!_

 _Chihiro: B-because you're the l-leader of our clan a-and without you e-everything will be f-fall apart_

 _Natsu: Chiichan I'll take you to the hospital to extract the bullet_

 _Chihiro: I-it's too late my time is running out_

 _Natsu: Please don't leave me *hugs her tighter*_

 _Chihiro: *touches Natsu's cheek with all her strength* Be strong Natsu a-and good bye *tear in her eye and finally on her last breath died*_

 _Natsu: CHIICHAN!_

Dream ended

Next morning, Natsu woke up from her nightmare shocked and Madoka is still sleeping.

Natsu: *panting* Oh man what a nightmare

Madoka: *woke up* Natsumi are you alright? *wipe the sleep off her eyes*

Natsu: I'm okay just a nightmare

That moment Hana enter the room.

Hana: Oneechan are you okay I heard you screaming

Natsu: Yes I'm only had a nightmare

Hana: What kind?

Before Natsu explain, Jiina enter the room.

Jiina: *yawn* Morning girls

Natsu and Hana: Morning Jiina

Jiina: I suppose you're Madoka am I right? *pointing at Madoka still resting in bed*

Madoka: *nod*

Jiina: Well after we breakfast we'll get your leg stitched okay?

Madoka: Hai

Jiina: Alright come on breakfast is ready

Hana: Yay I'm starving *go the dining room along with her sister and her friends*

The hunters were eating their breakfast when they saw the Matsuoka sisters, Jiina, and Madoka in her fox form hiding behind Natsu.

Haruppi: Hey guys breakfast is here *munching her cheese fondue*

Aoi: What's with Madoka-san? *saw Madoka trembling behind Natsu*

Natsu: She just shy because she hates humans *petting Madoka to calm down*

Shinamon: That doesn't surprise me she freaks out when she saw me and Hanachan

Akiyoshi: I think it's going to take awhile for Madoka-san to open herself up to humans *eating her mikan*

While Natsu's clan-mates start eating, she start making breakfast for Madoka while the fox crawl next to the empty seat waiting for Natsu to give her a plateful of food.

Natsu: Yoshi here you go Madoka *place the food on the floor making the fox eat*

Hana: How come Madoka-neechan isn't talking? *eating beard*

Shinamon: Kitsunes can't talk in their fox forms they just whimpers and growls

Iichan: Like a dog *scared by Madoka's glare*

Chiizu: You shouldn't underestimate kitsunes Iichan *eating a strawberry*

Iichan: He he sorry about that *idiotic grin which make Madoka annoyed*

After breakfast, the hunters went off for their missions except for Natsu, Hana, Jiina, and Shinamon to get Madoka exchange bandages so they go to Shinamon's lab.

While Shinamon gets the first aid kit, Natsu lift Madoka up expecting to be heavy but to her surprise, the fox was quite light. The fox shot open as it begin squirming in her arms but Natsu didn't as she place her on the examination table.

Shinamon: Okay *get the needle and string* Madoka-san I need you change in your human form to see your wounds

Madoka wasn't sure to obey this unknown human until Natsu her hand on her fur.

Natsu: It's alright I'm here Shinamon is going to heal you

Encourage by her words, Madoka change in her human form showing her wound leg to Shinamon and holding Natsu's hand to endure pain during treatment.

Shinamon: Hmmm *takes off the bandages examining two cuts* okay *put the string on the needle and start poke through Madoka's skin to make it though and start stitching the cut*

Madoka: Itai itai itai *close her eye to endure pain while gripping Natsu's hand tighter*

Natsu: Shhh... it's gonna be okay Madoka I promise *petting Madoka's head to make her relax*

Shinamon finish stitching the first cut and start stitching the second cut while Jiina close Hana's eyes to look away.

Shinamon: Okay done *cut the remaining string* and wrap the bandages *wrap the bandage around Madoka's stitched leg* alright it's done

Madoka: *sigh and her grip from Natsu's hand* I thought I was going to die

Natsu: Don't worry Shinamon is a great expert on stitches so how was it?

Shinamon: It will take time to heal but unfortunately it will leave as a scar *putting away the first aid*

Jiina: Ye-ssh that's harsh

*Natsu's micro-dex mission notified*

Natsu: Looks like I got a mission from the powerhouse I got to go *leaves the lab*

Hana: Oneechan!

Madoka: What's going on?

Hana: Um Madoka-neechan it's just that-

Jiina: It's only usual we only get missions if there's supernatural disturbing

Madoka: Oh I see 'Be careful Natsumi' *worry*


	6. Natsu vs Cerberus: Madoka's Trust

Natsu jump up to the roof so nobody in town would see her while she's on her mission. She check on Micro-dex to look up her mission file.

 _Mission 1_

Exterminate the Cerberus that has chewing cables from the powerhouse

Location: Hakata Powerhouse

After looking up the profile, Natsu went to roof to roof to find the powerhouse and she found several workers running away except one who got freaked out.

Natsu: *jumped to the ground* Oi what's wrong?

Worker: Oh thank goodness you're here there's this three headed dog chewing up our cables without them we won't keep up the electricity

Natsu: Got it so where's this dog pound?

Worker: If you go to the center of powerhouse you will find that mad dog

Natsu: Don't worry I'll kill this killer monster no matter what *enter the powerhouse*

Inside the powerhouse, it was completely dark so Natsu turn on her flashlight so she see better in the dark. While walking, she heard some barking and growling them her supernatural radar turned on.

 _1 supernatural being identified_

 _Species: Cerberus_

 _Type: Hell_

 _Threat: Extremely_

Natsu: Whoa this one is being a bad dog but he will die once I kill him *grab her sword and gun*

She carefully walk to the center of the powerhouse and she saw a purple fur Cerberus with chains binding it chewing up cables.

Natsu: Stop right there! *point her gun which makes the Cerberus notice*

Head 1: Well well look what we here boys

Head 2: Yeah a puny human wants fight us?

Head 3: She looks weak *laughing along with the other heads*

Natsu: Call me whatever you want but I will take your life! *shoots a bullet*

The Cerberus jumped to avoid the bullet and land on the other side.

Head 2: You got to do better that weakling *about to slash Natsu*

Natsu dodge the slash and manage to slice its leg with her sword which makes the beast cry in pain but manage to hang on by whipping Natsu with its tail knocking her to the wall.

Head 3: What's the matter human is that all you got?

Natsu: I'm just getting warm up *slash the third head's eye*

Head 3: Nargghh!

Head 1: Aneki! You bitch! *scratch Natsu in the arm*

Natsu: Ugh damn it... *hold her injured arm*

Head 2: This the end of you puny human *about to slash Natsu*

Just when the Cerberus try to kill Natsu, suddenly it got shot by sliver flames.

Head 1: Who did that?!

voice: I did

Natsu and the Cerberus look at the source of the voice and it turn out to be Madoka who have follow Natsu.

Natsu: Madoka what are you doing here?

Madoka: Don't think I'm just trying to save you *land on the ground* I heard rumors of that hell dog rampaging my village so I guess it's him *glare at the Cerberus*

Head 1: Well if it isn't the three tailed fox what are doing here helping this human

Madoka: I'm just only here to destroy you since you cause destruction on my village 10 years ago

Head 3: So you came back to destroy us alright once we killed you we'll kill that human next *about to bite Madoka*

Madoka: *jump to dodge* Dragon Claw! *her claws glow blue and slash its chest*

Head 1: You pipe fox! *shoots flame balls along with its heads*

Natsu: Look out Madoka!

Madoka: *dodge the flames* I already know that Natsumi so shut up and let me handle this!

Natsu: That's why you should be careful

Madoka: You call yourself a hunter!

Natsu: You call yourself a kitsune!

Head 2: Oh there are having a cat fight?

Head 3: Now this is interesting

Madoka: You're noisy! Foxfire! *shoots sliver flames out of her hand which burns the dog*

Head 1: You'll pay for that brat *shoots flame balls which Madoka jump to dodge and climb to the second floor*

Madoka: Thunder dragon! *summons an electric like dragon and heads for multi-head dog*

Head 2: You'll have to do better than that *shoot flame throwers along with its head at the dragon making it explode*

The Cerberus leap at the second floor to face Madoka.

Head 1: Well then kitsune what it's going to be?

Head 2: Will it be live?

Head 3: Or death?

Madoka: I choose your life! *about to slash the dog with her claws*

Head 1: Innocent fox *shoots flame balls which hits Madoka making her fall*

Madoka is about to fall to her death until Natsu which she recovers caught her in her arms.

Natsu: Are you okay? *worried*

Madoka: H-hai *blush*

Just then the Cerberus lands on the ground making the floor trembled.

Head 1: This fight isn't over yet *red eyes glow along with its heads*

Natsu: Listen doing alone will not work but working together it is

Madoka: Alright fine but only for this okay?

Natsu: Deal

Madoka shape shift to her fox form and Natsu get on her. The Cerberus shoots flame balls while Madoka shoots a flamethrower making the explosion with smoke. Inside the smoke, Madoka with her excellent eyesight made her way where Natsu slash one of the heads with her sword.

Head 2 & 3: Aneki! *seeing their one of their heads died*

Natsu: Here's something for you to go to hell *stab the heart with her sword*

Head 2 & 3: Agggghhh! *cry in pain and dies*

Natsu: *panting and release her sword* Alright we did it Madoka we killed it

Madoka: *change to her human form* Now that's over so what's next? *suddenly hear the workers coming inside*

Natsu: Quick hide so one is going is see you *panic*

Madoka: *nod and hides behind the crates*

Worker: Thank you so much for getting that beast

Worker 2: That pug just ruin our electricity

Natsu: No problem

Worker: As for your reward *gives Natsu the money* we'll pay you 100,000 yen

Natsu: Thank you very much *bows her head*

Worker: Okay boys let's get this powerhouse now* leave the powerhouse*

Natsu: They're gone Madoka you can come out

Madoka: *comes out from hiding* So you get money from humans

Natsu: What about it?

Madoka: You get free money instead of me?!

Natsu: Whoa calm down Madoka I'll share it with you here *gives Madoka her half money*

Madoka: Why are you giving this to me?

Natsu: Because you help me and I'll give you the reward

Madoka: T-thanks *blush*

Natsu: Alright shall we go home *offer her hand*

Madoka: Un *ignores Natsu's hand and shape shift to her fox form and leaves*

Natsu: What's with her is she a tsundere?


	7. Chiizu meets Meru

After competing their mission, Natsu and Madoka in her human form went back to the mansion where Hana is waiting.

Hana: Okaeri oneechan and Madoka-neechan how was the mission

Madoka: Pretty much but I'm still injured

Natsu: Huh? Where's Chiizu?

Iichan: Jiina asked Chiizu to get the groceries so she left *watching TV along with Haruppi, Aoi and Akiyoshi*

Natsu: Jiina is Shinamon examining Madoka's leg?

Jiina: She's working on it right now but it will take weeks

Madoka: *sigh* I wish it will heal soon so I can be free in the wild

Hana: Are there any other kitsunes beside you?

Madoka: Positive you're planing to kill them are you? *glaring at Natsu*

Natsu: N-no we only kill supernaturals who threaten the world

Madoka: Oh really *rolls her eyes*

Meanwhile, Chiizu got the groceries from the supermarket.

Chiizu: Alright now just take them to Jiina *about to go when she heard a scream* what was that?

Chiizu went to see where the scream was and it came from the night club. She went inside to find the source of the scream and found out that there was a girl with yellow and black ears and two yellow and white tails trapped in a cage with her dress ripped and cover with scars and cuts being harassed by gangsters.

Meru: Stop it stop it! *tried to get away from gangsters who are touching her and with grabber toys*

Man 1: Come here kitty kitty kitty *touching her back with a grabber toy*

Meru: Get away from me *backs away but one of the man grab her tails*

Meru: Kyaaa! *snatch her tails back* What are you doing?!

Man 2: Yeah! I got her tails

Gangsters: Tail tail tail tail *chanting*

Chiizu: That girl she looks like a kitsune just like Madoka-san could she be one of Madoka-san's friends? *hiding behind the wall watching the commotion*

Man 3: Ha ha I can't believe our luck boys we rarely got pretty girls but this one is super rare to get look she has cute ears to touch and tails to grab.

Man 1: I know right luckily I bought this cage for foxes so she can't get out *swinging the key*

Meru: What do you creeps want from me?

Man 2: Well we just want to capture cute and pretty girls but you are so special among those kitties we captured. *laughing along with his friends*

Meru: Then why can't you just capture any human girl?!

Man 1: Those kitties weren't enough to satisfied us but you were the only one who can make us feel insane. Alright boys let's have some fun with her.

Man 2 and 3: Yeah! *touching Meru again*

Meru: Yatta yatta! *tries to escape but the cage won't break*

One of the man unlocks the cage revealing an old hair man in his underwear and locks the cage.

Man 3: Time for a hairy old man

Meru: Get away from me.. *back away from the hairy old guy*

voice: OI! Leave her alone!

At that time, Meru and the gangsters turn towards the source which reveal to be Chiizu.

Man 1: Well well look who it is, Umemoto Izumi from the Matsuoka Clan you weren't planning to kill this kitty as a hunter are you?

Chiizu: I said leave her alone *mad*

Man 2: Why you're going to steal this kitsune from us for your mission *laughing*

Chiizu: I'm not but what I'm seeing is you perverts are hurting this poor kitsune *stand in a fighting position*

Man 3: Hey boys this hunter wants to fight us

Man 1: Is that so? Get her! *standing while his friends charge*

Chiizu charge and punch one of the man at the stomach despite being small she is really strong. She roundhouse the second and give him a punch at his face making him faint. The third man grabs a bat attempts to hit her but Chiizu dodge it and gets two tongs slapping him and grabs the bat with the tongs and use it to hit on the stomach making him faint as well.

Man 1: Umemoto you aren't bad as the ace along with your cousin why don't you join us then I'll make you our security guard

Chiizu: I rather hunt down supernaturals along with my friends rather than joining you idiots

Man 1: Is that so? Then you't be able to do your hunting tomorrow *grabs the shealth katana*

Chiizu: A sword?

Man 1: Playtime is over *uncovers the katana*

The man tried to slash Chiizu but dodges it and he tries again and this time grab the katana's blade with her hands and kicks him in the stomach. The man tries to slash the man but thanks Chiizu's incredible speed she is able dodge it.

Meru who's been watching the battle between the hunter and the humans who been harassing her. She thinks not all humans are bad and eventually she secretly falls for her.

Chiizu: What's wrong is that all you got?

Man 1: In your dreams little one!

Chiizu who's mad being called by that hated quote attack the man by kicking him in the legs making him trip and grabbing the katana.

Chiizu: *pointing the katana at the man* Now give the key to release the kitsune

Man 1: Not in your life yarggggh! *attempt to punch Chiizu*

Chiizu: I don't like killing humans but *kicks the man in the stomach making him crash into the hairy guy making them faint* That's what you get for calling me little one

Chiizu: *gets the key that the man drop* Are you alright kitsune? *unlocks the cage to release Meru*

Meru: *gets out of the cage* Oh thank you so much how could I ever thank you?

Chiizu: No problem I just don't like seeing perverts doing some nasty things to females

Meru: I'm Tashima Meru the kitsune *moving her fox ears*

Chiizu: Well I'm Umemoto Izumi a hunter and since you're free now you can go back to the wild *about to go when Meru tug her jacket to stop her*

Meru: Neh is it okay to stay with you? I don't want to experience this anymore

Chiizu: Sure *takes off her jacket and puts it on Meru*

Meru: Eh? *blush*

Chiizu: Tomorrow I'm going to buy you new clothes okay?

Meru: Un *nod*

Chiizu and Meru walk out from the night club and Chiizu carry the groceries with the help of Meru.


	8. Madoka and Meru reunited:Chihiro's words

While walking to Natsu's mansion, Chiizu and Meru got along pretty easily. Actually Meru was only friendly to Chiizu because after saving her from perverts she's having a crush on her.

They use the secret passage so nobody would see them especially hiding Meru's looks because she's a kitsune and hunters would probably catch her easily.

Meru: Ume, Ume~ (clinging to Chiizu while wagging her tails still in her human form)

Chiizu: What is it Meru? (getting annoy at Meru's clinginess)

Meru: Nothing it's just thanks for saving me, those bad boys keep treating me like toy

Chiizu: Like I said, it's no problem and why are you calling me Ume it's kind of unusual

Meru: Oh it's your nickname ever since we become friends

Chiizu: We just only first met and mostly my friends call me Chiizu including my cousin

Meru: Eh~ does that mean you don't like it *pout*

Chiizu: N-no no I like it by the way *look away*

Meru: Hehe *poke Chiizu's cheeks* you're cute

Chiizu: I'm not well here we are *pointing at Natsu's mansion*

Meru: Wow I never know you live in a mansion

Chiizu: I only live here because I was a part of the hunter clan

Meru: Hunter Clan?

Chiizu: Yes our mission is to get rid of the rogue supernaturals but just because you're a supernatural doesn't mean I have the right to kill you *say the last sentence in a small voice*

Meru: Does that mean you like me? *wagging her tails*

Chiizu: I don't hate you *look away* now come on I'll introduce you to my friends

When they enter the mansion, it seems the Matsuoka Clan were doing their normal activities. Haruppi is playing 3ds with Iichan. Aoi and Akiyoshi were listening through the ipod with their earphones. Shinamon is working on her laptop. Jiina and Hana were eating their dinner. And Natsu was reading a book with Madoka in her fox form sleeping on the couch.

Chiizu: Guys I'm home!

Iichan: Welcome home cousin *notice Meru who is shy and behind Chiizu* who is she?

Chiizu: Her name is Tashima Meru and she's a kitsune just like Madoka-san.

Haruppi: Eh?! *close her 3ds* Another kitsune?!

Aoi: We can barely handle one kistune but two?! *take her earphones off*

Akyoshi: Chiizu is she trustworthy?

Chiizu: Don't worry she's harmless

While the members are arguing, Madoka suddenly woke up being disturbed from humans and when she saw Meru, she change in her human form.

Madoka: Meru? *standing from the couch*

Meru: Madoka?

That moment, Meru ran towards Madoka hugging her like mad.

Meru: Madoka! Thank goodness you're alive *still hugging her*

Madoka: O-of course I-i'm alive *choke by Meru's hug* c-could you please let me go

Meru: Sorry I thought you were dead when that hunter leader shoot a bazooka at you

Haruppi: Are you talking about our leader Natsu?! How dare you insult our leader! *notice her clan staring at her* we'll talk that later *awkward*

Meru: No I'm talking about that bad man Hideyoshi *look at Madoka's bandage leg* Did he... *worried*

Madoka: *sigh* Yes he did he got my leg scarred but it will recover thanks to Natsumi

Meru: Natsumi?

Natsu: That's me *close her book* we'll talk about this later right now it's night time *staring at the window where the sky is getting* we should get some sleep

Matsuoka Clan: Yes *went to their rooms except for Chiizu and Jiina*

Chiizu: Oh yeah Jiina I got the groceries *passing the bags to Jiina*

Jiina: Thanks Chiizu I'll take over in the mean time have Meru sleep in your room

Chiizu: Eh?! *blush* Why does Meru have to sleep with me?!

Jiina: Well she's clinging you a lot and by the way where did you find her?

Chiizu: I found her being harassed by perverts *annoy at Meru clinging her arm*

Jiina: Well that's nice of you now if you please let Meru sleep in your room *putting the groceries away*

Chiizu: Okay fine come on Meru let's get some sleep *taking Meru to her room*

At Natsu's room, Madoka is sleeping in Natsu's bed while Natsu is still awake on her futon. Natsu was looking her picture frame of her and her best friend Chihiro smiling with peace signs.

 _Flashback_

 _It was during their mission to defeat a werewolf that murder one of their neighbors. Natsu was on the ground injured that the werewolf prepare to kill her until a silver bullet kill him. Chihiro put her gun away in her purse and take out a first aid kit to tend Natsu's injuries._

 _Chihiro: Natsu are you alright? *wrapping bandages around the bruises that Natsu received*_

 _Natsu: Yeah I think so but I don't think I will be suited as the leader *head down*_

 _Chihiro: Why not I mean you're family has been the leader of our hunter clan for generations right?_

 _Natsu: But I'm not skilled like everyone, I don't have my sister's courage, Jiina's flexibility, Haruppi's strength, Chiizu's speed, or Shinamon's intelligence *sigh* maybe I should let you to take over our clan's leadership and become the second in command instead *sit in disappointment*_

 _Chihiro: *smile weakly* Nachan don't say that everyone thinks you're great and they are rooting for you to succeed your father's leadership even Hana admires you._

 _Natsu: *look at Chihiro* You think so cause I thought you have the better leadership than I did with everyone_

 _Chihiro: Yeah I was doing well being the general but my ponkotsu personalty gets in my way so I bet you'll do great becoming the new leader. Just trust yourself and you'll be fine promise?_

 _Natsu: Promise Chiichan *smile*_

 _Flashback_ end

Natsu: Trusting myself huh? *puts the picture frame on her desk* Chiichan I wish you were here *tear drop from her eye*

Unknown to her, Madoka was wide awake watching Natsu crying.


	9. Kitsunes vs Humans: Sasshi's desire

This takes place in Kitsune Village after Madoka was being blast off by the bazooka. Sasshi and the Mesu-Squad were struggling to fight back the hunters. While the fight continues, Hideyoshi and his men continue to capture every kitsune in the village. Right now Sasshi and the Mesu-Squad were facing the humans on the Master Garden getting tired.

Hideyoshi: Nice palace you have there little foxes *admire the Kitsune Palace*

Sasshi: How dare you set foot on these grounds! *pointing her sword at Hideyoshi*

Hideyoshi: Look at you pathetic fools grounding under the feet of Tanukara the previous ruler

Lovetan: You were not fit to speak his name

Hideyoshi: I am not fit little tyke?

Being insulted, Sasshi and the Mesu-Squad get into their fighting positions.

Hideyoshi: I know you're previous ruler very well *point at the statue of Tanukara who wields the same sword like Sasshi's sword*

Annya: Wait you know Tanukara-san?

Mesu-Squad: ANNYA!

Annya: Sorry... *imitated*

Hideyoshi: Too late I already know him I used to be a student of his and he trained me in order to become his human partner

Rikopi: But I thought all of us kitsunes hates humans

Hideyoshi: Oh that was before I was rejected by him. He presented me to the emperor of this palace but what he did that all humans are forbidden to be in this village and what he do... NOTHING!

Sakura: I never thought that Tanukura-san could be like that I'm glad Sasshi-san wasn't like him

Sasshi: That was in the past so I suggest you leave this place and never come back

Hideyoshi: Oh now you're in his place? Now then I will destroy everything he has created! *shoot a bazooka at Sasshi-san and the Mesu-Squad*

Sasshi: Go! *dodge along with the Mesu-Squad*

Annya climb one of the statues and jump to strike him with her leaping monkey technique but he dodge it. Lovetan tried to scratch him with her iron claw technique and kept missing him. Mio slide climb the statues to distract him allowing Meru to use foxfire which Hideyoshi deflects with his spear. Sakura charges at Hideyoshi which he kicked her instead. Natsumikan and Rikopi tried to him by punching with their fire and thunder punch moves but he move away making them punch each other by accident. Lovetan manage to kick Hideyoshi with Jump kick.

Lovetan: How's that for a little tyke?

Hideyoshi: Men attack!

One of the hunters charge and whack Lovetan with his spear. Another one pulled out a boomerang and throw it at Mio and Meru which they dodge. Two hunters chase Rikopi and Annya with net shooters. The forth men grab Sakura's tail and use her as a weapon which he hit Natsumikan.

Sasshi and Hideyoshi were at each other with their swords. Sasshi fought back with Tanukura's old sword while Hideyoshi fight with his katana. Sasshi and Hideyoshi clash their swords together.

Sasshi: I will not let you destroy Tanukura-san's memory *pushing Hideyoshi's sword back*

Hideyoshi: Why not? He destroy mine *mad*

While the two leaders fight each other, their minions were still at each other but the Mesu-Squad were getting tired than Hideyoshi's men.

Hunter 1: The kitsunes are getting weaker should we capture them Naomi?

Naomi: Yes bring them to the cages

That moment the hunters brought the fox cages and they use the chains tied up their legs, hands, or tails to drag them. Annya and Rikopi were in the first cage, Meru and Mio in the second cage, and Sakura and Natsumikan in the third cage. The hunters tried to chain Lovetan but she dodge it that she has great stamina than other Mesu-Squad members.

Naomi: Hideyoshi-san we got them

Hideyoshi: Good I will take of their leader *look at Sasshi who has eyes like a real fox*

Hideyoshi attack Sasshi with his sword which deflected by Sasshi's sword. Sasshi jump and tried to slash him but she saw an amulet that has Tanukura's symbol she let her guard down. This gives Hideyoshi a chance to slash her with a knife on the eye which Sasshi cover her left eye which is bleeding.

Mesu-Squad: SASSHI-SAN! *horrified to see Sasshi hurt*

Hideyoshi: Take them

The man took the capture Mesu-Squad to put them in their truck. While the Hideyoshi's men were gone, Lovetan tried to help Sasshi.

Lovetan: Sasshi-san are you alright?! *comforting her*

Sasshi: Don't worry it's just a scratch *cover her left eye to stop the bleeding*

Lovetan: You monster! *growling at Hideyoshi and crack her knuckles*

Sasshi: *stop Lovetan from attacking Hideyoshi* No! You must find Madoka

Lovetan: But Sasshi-san!

At that moment, Hideyoshi shoot a bazooka at Sasshi and Lovetan separating them. Then Hideyoshi prepare to shoot at the Tanukura statue and the Kitsune Palace.

Hideyoshi: I will teach you how you betray me Tanukura *shoots the bazooka at the palace destroying the place and destruction to the statue broke it into a thousand pieces*

Sasshi: *horrified to see her home was destroyed* Tanukura-san... forgive me

Hideyoshi: *chuckles* Do you think Tanukura will ever forgive you?

Sasshi: You may destroy the palace... *too injured to stand* but you will never succeed ... there is someone ... to defeat you

Hideyoshi: Who? The white kitsune? She was strong to leave a scar on my neck *show the scar that Madoka bite him* but it won't be enough she will meet the same fate as you

Sasshi: No...

Hideyoshi: So as every kitsune in your village *snap his fingers that reveal some men carry a fox cage like the one captures the Mesu-Squad but bigger for Sasshi*

An injured Lovetan watch the men use the chains to drag Sasshi into the bigger cage and they left behind one of the statues. Lovetan grab the map to where Hideyoshi lives when one of Hideyoshi's men drop it.

Lovetan: Madoka I hope you're okay... *left to find Madoka while shape shift to her fox form*


	10. A Day Off: Natsu and Chihiro's Past

The next day, The Matsuoka Clan were having a day off after their missions were finished and they decided to have Madoka and Meru join them although Madoka hesitated to join since their humans and kitsunes hate them but Meru convince her to have fun since they already save them from hunters and perverts so Madoka had no other choice but to agree.

So they have a picnic near a tree filled with sakura petals on the hill actually it was the clan's favorite place whenever they have day offs to relax. Right now they were the food that Jiina cook, Haruppi is sitting on the tree branch while looking at the sky eating slices of eggplant, Aoi and Akiyoshi sleeping under the tree feeling tired, Shinamon was reading a book sitting on other side of the tree, Hana was having fun with Iichan and Jiina in the grass, Chiizu sitting on the grass accompany by Meru who was still clinging to her, and finally Natsu is sitting on the picnic blanket with Madoka leaning her head on Natsu's shoulder.

Madoka: *sigh*

Natsu: Something wrong Madoka?

Madoka: Not really

There was an awkward situation until Natsu decided to break the situation.

Natsu: Neh Madoka

Madoka: What is it?

Natsu: This place kind of reminds of my dream

Madoka: Dream?

Natsu: More like a nightmare, you see I have a dream that I was sitting with my best friend alone

Madoka: So what's your best friend's name

Natsu: Oh is Madoka is getting interested on me? *teasing her*

Madoka: *blush* Just answer it!

Natsu: Okay sorry and anyway her name is Anai Chihiro, she was the former general of my clan before Haruppi took over. She was like my best friend and we were together ever since we're trainees.

Madoka: I see *nod*

Natsu: Since time pass I start falling in love with her and I confess her at this same place then she agree and admit that she love me too

Madoka: I get it *feeling jealous*

Natsu: We start dating ever since we got promoted that I was the leader and she was the general. However... *tear drop*

Madoka: What? What happen to her? *sit up to see Natsu crying*

Natsu: *sniff* When I was walking back home with her, we encounter a black hooded man and she sacrificed herself to save me

 _Flashback_

 _After their supernatural mission, Natsu and Chihiro were walking home together and talking about their future._

 _Natsu: Hey Chiichan_

 _Chihiro: Yes Natsu?_

 _Natsu: I was wondering since we become a couple why don't we get ourselves married?_

 _Chihiro: Natsu that's too early I mean we were same age but we were not ready for this_

 _Natsu: Yeah I know a family business would get our way with our hunter business but I know if we step down then Hana will take over as the new leader and Haruppi will be the new general_

 _Chihiro: That maybe a good idea but they're still inexperienced_

 _Natsu: Yeah I know I wonder if I was a good leader_

 _Chihiro: Like I said Naachan just trust yourself and you'll be fine_

 _Natsu: *smile* You're right thanks Chiichan_

 _Chihiro: Anytime *smile*_

 _While walking, they heard some footsteps like someone was following them._

 _Natsu: Did you hear something?_

 _Chihiro: Yeah like someone was following us_

 _They turn around and see a black hooded man with his face hidden._

 _Natsu: Uh did you need something from us?_

 _At that moment, the hooded man took out a gun and pointed at Natsu. The hooded man shoot a bullet at Natsu but Chihiro jump in to save her and took the bullet felling down. Shocked what she seen, Natsu took her gun from her purse and tried to shoot him but he runs fast and leaves. Natsu begin crying at the sight of Chihiro dying in her arms._

 _Natsu: Chiichan... why did you do that?!_

 _Chihiro: *cough off blood and holding her chest that has a bullet* S-sorry Naachan. But you must live on... without me_

 _Natsu: No! I can't! Chiichan you can't leave me!_

 _Chihiro: Promise me... that you'll become a good leader_

 _Natsu: Chiichan!_

 _Chihiro use all her strength to place her hand on Natsu's cheek and Natsu holds Chihiro's hand._

 _Chihiro: Just trust yourself if you do it there is a reason if you become a great leader._

 _Natsu: *nod* I'll try and I promise I'll kill that guy who kill you_

 _Chihiro: There's no need... I deserve to go. I'll meet up... the past generation of our clan... in the heavens_

 _Natsu: Wait Chiichan don't go!_

 _Chihiro: Natsu please find a new love for me... and you'll have a great family with the new girl you love_

 _Natsu: But my love is with you Chiichan just don't go!_

 _Chihiro: I think... it's time for me to go_

 _Natsu: Chiichan!_

 _Chihiro: Good bye, Natsu... good luck and I love you *tear drop*_

 _Natsu: Chiichan! Don't leave!_

 _At that moment, Chihiro was on her last breath and her hand release Natsu's cheek. Natsu cried her heart out and hugging the Chihiro in her arms with all of her might. Then the Matsuoka Clan including her sister Hana arrived and shocked to see the situation. Jiina had her hands on the mouth and Aoi crying at seeing Chihiro's death. Shinamon covering Hana's eyes and Haruppi turned away with Akiyoshi comforting her. Iichan hug her cousin who is crying to see their general who admire die._

 _Then the police arrived, they interviewed Natsu who didn't bother to speak but then her gaze went snapped when an officer puts a white sheet on Chihiro's corpse. Now Natsu's mind is filled with anger and desire to get revenge for Chihiro._

 _Flashback ended_

Natsu crawl into a ball crying after explaining about Chihiro's death. Madoka hug her and rub her back with her tails wrap around Natsu. The Matsuoka Clan and Meru heard Chihiro's death story and they were crying as well including Meru who had tears in her eyes and Chiizu comfort her with Meru hugging her.

Madoka: Sorry that I have you remind your best friend's death *guilty*

Natsu: It's okay I plan to get revenge for her

Hana: It was kinda of sad to oneechan that she lost Chiineechan *sad*

Haruppi: I was really jealous of Natsu taking Chiichan away and dating her *jealous and look at her clan staring at her again* We'll talk later

Natsu: I think we're done here again let's go home

Matsuoka Clan: Yes

Then the Matsuoka Clan and two Kitsunes went back to the Matsuoka's mansion but unknown to them a familiar kitsune start following them.

Lovetan: Madoka and Meru are with humans?


	11. Reunion with Lovetan: Rescue Plan

After having a picnic, the Matsuoka Clan and two kitsunes went back to the mansion and they decided to relax for the next day for other supernatural missions. Right now, Chiizu and Meru were inside Chiizu's room.

Meru: Neh Ume

Chiizu: What is it?

Meru: Who's this Chihiro that you're leader is talking about?

Chiizu: Chihiro-san was a best friend of Natsu and I admire her as my mentor

Meru: Do you have some hot spots for her *pout*

Chiizu: *blush* N-no Chihiro-san is a great mentor and she teach me how to fight different kinds of supernaturals

Meru: Oh really *jealous*

Chiizu: It's not true I don't have feelings for Chihiro-san but she and Natsu become a couple ever since they confess

Meru: I see

Chiizu: And she died when she protect Natsu from getting killed

Meru: That's horrible who would do something to your friend?

Chiizu: I don't know but Natsu was planning for revenge and she kill every single rogue supernatural to release her anger

Meru: But do you what the culprit looks like?

Chiizu: I didn't see it but Natsu told us that the culprit wears a black hood with its face hidden but don't worry we'll kill that culprit no matter what

Meru: *hugs Chiizu from behind* Sorry to bring that up *guilty*

Chiizu: It's okay *hug back*

Meru: *grin and put her ear on Chiizu's chest*

Chiizu: *shocked* W-what are you doing Meru!?

Meru: *let go* Hehehe you're actually nervous when we're alone in your room and your heartbeat is really fast you know *giggling while wagging her tails*

Chiizu: I-it's because I was surprise. Who's fault is it to suddenly put your in your chest?

Meru: Heh~ but you didn't back away when I did that and do you like me? *her face too close at Chiizu*

Chiizu: *look away* I don't hate you

Meru: Good to hear that *hug Chiizu*

Chiizu: Right *dealing with a mischief kitsune*

At the kitchen, Natsu is cooking a meal for Madoka who sits on the couch when suddenly a knock hear from the front door.

Natsu: Hana can you get the door my hands are full *cooking a meal*

Hana: Yes oneechan

When Hana open the door, an injured Lovetan in her human form struggling to walk and Madoka saw her.

Madoka: Lovetan? *get up and comfort her*

At that moment, the Matsuoka Clan and Meru turn up and saw Lovetan entering their mansion.

Iichan: Who is she?

Haruppi: Is she supernatural?

Akiyoshi: Looks like it

Meru: Lovetan! *going to the Mesu-Squad leader*

Madoka: Lovetan what happen to you?

Lovetan: The humans destroy the palace and capture every kitsune in our village including Sasshi-san and the others it's all gone. Everything and everyone.

Madoka: Everyone...

Lovetan:*nod* Everyone

Meru: So what do we do Lovetan?

Lovetan: *shock to see Meru here* Meru how do you escape?

Meru: The truck that was carrying us trip one of the rocks and my cage got knock away. The other humans capture me as well and use me as their female toy but Ume rescue just in time *presenting Chiizu and her clanmates*

Lovetan: *still mistrust to humans* Can we talk alone

Madoka: Sure *look at Natsu and her clanmates* sorry Natsumi but I have to go

Natsu: Where are you going? *about to approach Madoka but got knock away by Lovetan*

Jiina: Natsu! What's your problem? *glaring at Lovetan*

Lovetan: None of your business human come on girls let's go *shape shift to her fox form and leaves*

Meru doesn't want to leave Chiizu behind until Madoka convince her to leave them and they shape shift to their fox forms and follow Lovetan.

Jiina: Geez what's that girl's problem? Hitting Natsu and it's not our business how rude *cross her arms*

Shinamon: Probably she doesn't trust humans like us

Natsu: Probably there's some connection with other hunters. Shinamon do you have any remote control spy bugs?

Shinamon: Yeah I do why?

Natsu: We'll attach the recorder to hear what Madoka and her friends talking about

Aoi: Oh that's a good idea Nattan

Haruppi: But are we helping the kitsunes?

Natsu: Probably maybe as a return when Madoka help me with the Cerberus but we don't have time Shinamon get your spy bug ready and I'll attach the recorder

So Shinamon got one of her spy bugs and attach the recorder to the bug's bottom. Natsu send the bug with a remote following the kitsunes.

Meanwhile Madoka and two Mesu-squad members in their human forms went to their village which is destroy by Hideyoshi and his men unknown that the spy bug was following them.

Madoka: This is terrible *looking around her homeland is destroy*

Meru: Yeah the houses are broken, every kitsune has been captured, and the palace... it's gone *looking at the palace is already wrecked*

Lovetan: It is *looking at Tanukara's broken statue* the humans have already gone enough to make our village a waste but I know there's a surviving hut in there come on

As they travel in the wasted village, they have found the hut that is not destroyed and they went inside with the spy bug following. Lovetan took at a map that she stole from one of Hideyoshi's men.

Lovetan: I manage to steal the map during the fight so we can find the humans that capture Sasshi-san and our friends *scroll the map to reveal the location*

Madoka: That must be their lair *point the red X mark*

Lovetan: That's right we'll storm to their lair and free Sasshi-san and the other kitsunes. They need our help.

Meru: But can we bring the Ume and her clanmates to help us

Lovetan: *mad at Meru for mentioning humans* Tch who needs them they're humans and they always cause problems for us especially abusing our kind

Meru: But Ume is not bad she saves me and treats me with kindness

Lovetan: Even still we can't trust them and we have to rescue our friends even it's just the three of us

Madoka: Guess you're right I may rescue Natsumi then I have to leave her

Lovetan: *nod* Come on we don't know that Hideyoshi might do something to the others

The three kitsunes ran storm off to Hideyoshi's lair and the spy bug went to Natsu's mansion to give the clan information.


	12. Storming to Hideyoshi's Lair

At night time, Hideyoshi and his men park the truck right next to their Lair that look a Japanese house. The hunters start open their truck revealing the captured Kitsunes and they carry the cages to the storage room. The Mesu-Squad start getting scared about their futures while being locked up in cages.

Annya: What's going to happen us Rikopi? *hugging the adult kitsune*

Rikopi: Don't know but Lovetan, Meru, and Madoka will save us

Mio: But can they take down those humans with just three of them?

Natsumikan: There's too many humans in there and it will outnumber them

Sakura: I wonder if Sasshi-san is going to be okay? *remember Hideyoshi slash Sasshi's left eye*

Rikopi: It's okay Sasshi-san is strong she will overcome it

As soon the hunters put the captured kitsunes in the storage room, one hunter was about to put Sasshi's cage with Sasshi who still unconscious until Naomi stop him.

Naomi: Not her, put her in the dungeon room alone

Hunter: Yes Naomi-sama *go to the dungeon room while carrying Sasshi's cage*

Annya: Oi! Where are you going with Sasshi-san!? *grab the cage bars*

Naomi: Don't worry she will have a comfortable place unlike you tykes *leaves while laughing*

After Naomi leaves, the Kitsunes sat in their cages with disappointment.

Natsumikan: Sorry Sasshi-san we failed you *holding her legs*

Sakura: Don't lose hope, Lovetan and the others will save us

Annya: If you say so *sigh*

Meanwhile outside of Hideyoshi's Lair, Madoka and two Mesu-Squad members storm inside the lair without getting caught and heading to main room.

Meru: So this is where that bastard *being quiet by Madoka and Lovetan* Sorry I'll keep quiet

Lovetan: I think they'll start selling our friends for money including Sasshi-san

Madoka: That bastard! *being quiet by Lovetan and Meru* Don't worry we'll save our friends

Lovetan: That's right

Madoka: Thanks for coming along Lovetan

Lovetan: No problem and by the way you change *smile*

Madoka: *being confused but got over it* You too Meru

Meru: Of course I want to save my friends but it might be better if Ume and her clan mates might come *getting a glare from Lovetan* Sorry

Lovetan: I already told you we don't need them and anyway we need to distract the humans if we ever want to save our friends

Madoka: Wait

Lovetan and Meru: *look at Madoka*

Madoka: I have an idea

Madoka hide herself in the curtains confusing Lovetan and Meru. Then Hideyoshi appeared in front of them.

Lovetan and Meru: Wah! *scared*

Madoka: *speaking in Hideyoshi's voice* Girls it's just me

Meru: Who?

Madoka: *speaking in her voice* It's me Meru I shape shift into Hideyoshi

Lovetan: Oh I see so you shape shift into Hideyoshi to distract those hunters while Meru and I find the other Kitsunes

Madoka: *speaking in Hideyoshi's voice* Man I feel disgusted when I'm like this but guess I have no other choice

Lovetan: *heard the footsteps* Sh they're coming quick Meru we got to hide *hide in the curtains with Meru*

Naomi and hunters: Tomo! Tomo! Tomo! *rush to the main room with the hunters holding a torch each*

Naomi: *kneels down along with hunters* Hideyoshi-san you have called us for a meeting right?

Madoka: Ah yes I did but are the kitsunes are fine?

Naomi: Huh?

Madoka: Did something happen to them?

Naomi: N-no they're doing fine Hideyoshi-san *bow down along with hunters*

At that moment, one of the hunters came inside the main room.

Hunter: Sorry for the wait! The leader kitsune had decided to speak with you at your request. Should I bring her?

Madoka: Sasshi-san?

Naomi: So what do we do?

Madoka: Wait wait I'll think about it. What should I do?

Then, two fortune tellers appeared from the curtains which is Lovetan and Meru shape shift after they overheard about hunters bringing Sasshi-san.

Naomi: Who are those weirdos?

Lovetan: We are the twin fortune tellers and she's my sister *pointing at Meru*

Naomi: Now's not the time are you sure you want to bring the leader here?

Lovetan: Yeah we should their leader is always aggressive so we should calm her

Madoka: Yes yes bring her here then we'll think what should we do to her and her friends

Lovetan: It's settle bring the leader here

Naomi: Understood *go to the dungeon room along with the hunters*

Meru: Alright we did it

Lovetan: Even those humans were dumb enough to be fool by our shape shifting abilities

Madoka: Quick they're coming

The hunters have arrived with Sasshi being chained and her hands are cuffed. What's worst is that she had an eye patch to cover her left eye.

Naomi: We brought the leader here although its eye is injured but we took care of it

Sasshi: Alright so what do you are going to do with me and my friends?

Madoka: Okay the truth is that we don't need them release the kitsunes right now

Sasshi, Naomi, and hunters: Huh?

Madoka: The truth is that we accidentally abuse these poor creatures so we have to release them

Naomi: But wasn't that your decision to capture them?

Lovetan: It was but he change his mind am I right sis?

Meru: Right

Madoka: Oh yeah after we release the kitsunes please pay them for our troubles

Naomi and hunters: Hah?!

Madoka: I just feel sorry for the kitsunes. *ran over to Sasshi to tell it's her in shape shifted*

Hunter: Naomi-san!

Naomi: What's wrong? *being whispered that it's not Hideyoshi* What?! That's not Hideyoshi-san?! What's the meaning of this... the hell is this?!... You... Who are you?!

Madoka: This is bad run! *run away along with Lovetan and Meru*

Naomi: Get them!

Hunters: Yes!

The hunters were about to chase the fake Hideyoshi and fortune tellers, the real Hideyoshi is accompanied by kimonos.

Kimonos: We love you Hideyoshi!

The kimonos clap their hands to lead Hideyoshi who is wearing a kabuki mask confusing Sasshi, Naomi, and the hunters. The kimonos lead Hideyoshi to the main room who tried to grab the kimonos and accidentally grabbed Naomi.

Hideyoshi: *take off the kabuki mask* Wow that was fun *eye contact with Naomi and they got fright while Naomi grab the kabuki mask*

Naomi: Hideyoshi-san! Who are these ladies?!

Hideyoshi: Oh them, they just suddenly arrived after we depart the kitsunes

Kimono 1: *hug Hideyoshi* That's why we thought he's great for capturing the kitsunes those tykes need to be teach of leassons

Kimonos: That's bad

Kimono 2: I wish to be like you

Kimono 3: I wish to be great like you

Kimonos: We will be your servants

Hideyoshi: I get it I get it that's fine you're all hired!

Kimonos: Kyaahh! We love you Hideyoshi-san

While Hideyoshi is laughing, the kimonos have suddenly transform into familiar foxes that Sasshi knows.


	13. Kitsune escape: Wrath of Drums

When the kimonos' transformation successfully, in their places were five members of the Mesu-Squad holding bo staffs.

Hideyoshi: What is this?! *surprise by the transformation*

Sakura: Nice to meet you again

Natsumikan: We are...

Five Mesu-Squad members: the Mesu-Squad!

Sakura stun Hideyoshi with her staff and Natsumikan and Mio hold him hostage frighting the hunters.

Naomi and the hunters: Tomo!

At that moment, Madoka, Lovetan, and Meru came back in their normal human forms.

Madoka: You girls you came! *happy*

Five Mesu-Squad: Madoka! *waving happily that their friend was alive*

Sakura: Can't be help we just want to help right girls?

Mesu-Squad: Osu!

Lovetan: But how did you escape?

Annya: We didn't but we got a little help *point at the Matsuoka Clan except for Natsu who secretly follow Madoka and her friends unlocking the cages to free the kitsunes*

Hana: Hi *waving at the kitsunes*

Lovetan: The humans help you?!

Rikopi: Well we hesitated at first but with a little convincing we let them

Meru: Ume and you girls thanks for helping us! *waving to her human friends*

Chiizu: Eh he he no problem *look away*

Naomi: Why you... attack!

Just as the hunters about to attack the kitsunes and the clan, Jiina held her gun up to shoot the ceiling.

Jiina: Now wait just a minute look there *point her gun at Hideyoshi who's being hammered by Mio with a mallet*

Natsumikan: What are you going to do with your precious leader hostage?

Hunters: Why you...

Rikopi: Looks they're afraid of us now

Annya: It's like a dragon... with broken fangs~

Hunters: What's that?! *insulted*

Natsumikan: Alright get up

Mio: Let's go let's go *hitting Hideyoshi to force him stand up*

Sakura: I think they're are other humans aren't bad am I right Madoka?

Madoka: Ah yes I start getting along with them after my leg was healed up *showing her bandaged leg*

Shinamon: You should probably thank Natsu she's one who bring you to our mansion *unlocking the cuffs that chained up Sasshi*

Meru: That's right *walk to Chiizu to cling her* see Lovetan? Ume and her friends came here to help us you can trust them please?

Lovetan: Okay fine but for today

Sasshi: *her cuffs been release* Well I thank you humans for helping us and now we're getting to leave let's go

Kitsunes and the hunter clan: Yes!

When the kitsunes and the female humans are about to go home, they heard the drumming sound.

Hunter: Hey! Stop right there! *bringing the festival drum* you kitsunes aren't going anywhere!

Lovetan: Ah don't do it! *panic*

But it was too late, the hunter start playing the drum and every kitsune's body starting to respond.

Kitsunes: Hah?! *shock*

*Same Tanuki dance music from Hakataza starting*

The kitsunes are starting to feel pain while Lovetan tried to cover her ears and Madoka's body is getting drag by the drums.

Hideyoshi: Oh! *notice the kitsunes are feeling pain* Nice work! Time for Kitsune dance!

That moment the kitsunes are starting to dance uncontrollably shocking the female hunter clan.

Madoka: Wait a minute? How did you guys know that kitsunes are- Ah! Whoa! *starting to dance*

Meru: Madoka!

Lovetan: Madoka-chan! *pointing to the front with her other hand on her hip*

Then the kitsunes end up dancing their way to the stage with the hunters sitting on the floor chanting the dance and the female hunters are confused to see what they're doing.

Hunters: Oi oi oi *cheering with the kitsunes dance*

Naomi: Oh my god this is so funny too funny I can't myself to stop laughing

Hunters: *laughing while the kitsunes pointing to the front*

Hideyoshi: Hold up a second

*music stop and drumming stop*

Hideyoshi: What about those girls over there *pointing at the female hunters with the male hunters glaring at them*

*awkward silence*

Hideyoshi: If those kitsunes can be controlled by the drums, then what about those humans can't?

Iichan: Ah... dance girls!

Jiina: Eh?!

The Matsuoka Clan tried to dance like a kitsune but the hunters didn't fall for it and they raise their weapons to attack the female hunters while the kitsunes use the chance to help them.

Lovetan: Quick! They're not looking!

Sakura: Change of plans!

The kitsunes hide in the curtains and shape shift to the same kimonos to distract the hunters by shooting their hearts including Hideyoshi's giving the female hunters a chance to get away.

Lovetan: Alright Hideyoshi please enter

Kitsunes: Welcome! We really love you chu! *blowing kisses*

Hideyoshi: Oi oi take it easy~ *excited with the male hunters*

Naomi: Wait wait those are not kimonos! They are kitsunes! *pointing at the disguised kitsunes*

Meaning that their cover was blown, the hunters tried to attack them but the kitsunes still tried to fool them.

Kitsunes: Yatta so then...

Hideyoshi and hunters: But we like you~

Kitsunes: Okay come on~ *pretending their fingers are pistols shooting the hunters*

*bam* *bam* *bam*

Naomi: They're still kitsunes! If that's the case I'll just kill them myself *pulling his sword*

Lovetan: Oh no run everyone!

The kitsunes tried to run for their lives from Naomi and the hunters who are chasing them. Then the kitsunes in their normal human forms with their staffs to fight back but they got surrounded by the hunters and surrender by sitting .

Hideyoshi: No more playing around. Seize them!

That moment the Matsuoka Clan came back to help the kitsunes.

Hana: Wait a minute Hideyoshi!

Hideyoshi: What is it?

Hana: Just leave Madoka-neechan and her friends alone. You may want to abuse them the kitsunes but we'll sacrifice ourselves for the sake of Madoka-neechan and the kitsunes *kneel down with the hunter about to slash her with a sword*

Kitsunes: AH!

Madoka: Hana get away from them

Hideyoshi: Oh you're going turn you and your clan mates in to save your fox friends? That is so nice of you girls trying to save those tykes even though they hate us

Madoka: *stand up* I don't think so, Hana and the clanmates aren't bad like the other humans killed my parents.

Lovetan: Madoka...

Madoka: Maybe you guys are just a bunch of idiots! *point at Hideyoshi with her staff*

Kitsunes: Idiot! You're stupid! I don't like you guys! *blaming Hideyoshi*

Hunters: Quiet! *silence the kitsunes*

Hana: Thanks girls as excepted of oneechan she thinks not all of supernaturals but it's fine we'll let you escape and let you have new lives

Lovetan: But why do you humans have to go so far just to save us...

Hana: It's because Madoka-neechan help oneechan on her mission so we'll help you in return

The kitsunes were touched by Hana's words including Lovetan that she is wrong about humans until Hideyoshi break the ice.

Hideyoshi: Ok enough talk I'll let those tykes go after you become our toys *about to come to Hana and her clanmates*

Kitsunes: Don't do it! *pleading to Hideyoshi to not hurt the Matsuoka Clan*

Hunters: Quiet!

Hideyoshi: Ah you girls will be our slaves forever *about to grab the female hunters*

voice: Stop right there! You are not going to hurt my sister, my friends, the kitsunes, and Madoka

Just then a familiar shadowy person appear and killed a few hunters with her gun and reveal herself as the leader of her hunter clan.


	14. Brawl of humans and kitsunes

There standing on the stage who killed a few hunters was Natsu who holds her katana sword and her gun.

Hideyoshi: What do you want?!

Natsu: I have been called that my friends are in trouble so I'm here right now

Madoka: Natsumi you're here

Natsu: That's right I'm here that not only kill you hunters but to save the kitsunes from being abused

Kitsunes: Awe *amazed by Natsu's words*

Natsu: It's alright I have a little talk with your head that you kitsunes help my sister and my friends so I'll help you return especially you Madoka *give her hand*

Madoka: *grabs Natsu's hand and stands up* Guess I can accept you *look at her kitsune friends* It's okay Natsumi won't hurt you

Sakura: You don't have tell us twice *stand up along with the kitsunes*

Natsu: Girls help the kitsunes these hunters won't know where they came from

Matsuoka Clan: Hai

Hana: My oneechan is becoming like our father *smile*

Natsu: So then let's get going *raise her sword to re-energized the kitsunes and her friends*

Matsuoka Clan: Go Natsu! *cheering for their leader*

Naomi: Attack!

The hunters tried to kill the female the hunters but the Mesu-Squad block them with their staffs.

Madoka: Everyone get out of here now

Natsu: Hana led everyone back to their homes

Hana: Yes oneechan come on girls let's go

The kitsunes nod and ran from the hut to escape along with Hana.

Naomi: The kitsunes are escaping Oi!

The Mesu-Squad deflect the hunter's weapon and now back to back to each female human hunter.

Lovetan with Jiina

Sakura with Haruppi

Natsumikan with Akiyoshi

Annya with Aoi

Rikopi with Shinamon

Mio with Iichan

Meru with Chiizu

Then Sasshi appears still wearing an eye patch comes out from the shadows.

Sasshi: Well then look we were wrong about not all humans and now I'm fully recovered

Mesu-Squad: Sasshi-san!

Hideyoshi: Oh it's you again what do you want? *point his sword at Sasshi*

Sasshi: You humans will punished for kidnapping us and sell us for money. Now we'll give you a worst timing *stomps her foot*

Mesu-Squad: That's right!

Sasshi: Alright so then these humans never give us do they?

Lovetan: Sasshi-san we are hoping that you're left eye is okay

Sasshi: It's fine Lovetan that previous fight make us strong plus we got ourselves some reinforcements!

The hunters are about to attack but Sasshi grab the swords while the female hunters and kitsunes block the attacks with their weapons.

Sasshi: Attack with all your souls!

Lovetan, Jiina, Sakura, Haruppi, Natsumikan, and Akiyoshi deflect the hunters to stay down.

Sasshi: Humans maybe bad but there are also good!

Annya, Aoi, Rikopi, Shinamon, Mio, Iichan, Meru, Chiizu do the same thing to the hunters.

Sasshi: That's right! Our team will never be defeated! *throw two hunters down*

Sasshi draw Tanukura's old sword and the Mesu-Squad join their head and face the hunters along with their new human friends.

Hideyoshi: I will perish all of you death!

Naomi and the hunters raise their weapons and yell their battle call

Sasshi: Attack!

The Mesu-Squad and the hunter clan charge to attack.

The battle between good and bad is harsh when they're outside. Meru and the hunter clash the weapons until the hunter took her weapon and slash her chest unconscious.

Mio: Meru-chan *comforting her* Meru-chan you can't die Meru-chan!

Naomi: The kitsunes are spreading get them!

Sakura and the hunter are fighting for the staff while Lovetan dodge the hunter's attack and Jiina kill the hunter with her gun.

Mio: Just hang in there. Anyone anyone *calling for help*

Sasshi and Hideyoshi fight in the sword fight seriously and she deflect the sword and kill a few hunters.

Hunter: Get back here Oi!

Rikopi and Annya were being chased by the hunters until Shinamon and Aoi help them by killing the hunters with a spear and a gun.

Chiizu dodge the hunters' attacks with speed and her small body killing them with her knife then she noticed Meru injured.

Chiizu: Meru *comforting her injured kitsune friend*

Mio: Ume is she going be alright?

Chiizu: *put her ear on Meru's chest to hear her pulse* She's still alive but we need to cover her wound oi Hana

Hana: I got it *handing the bandage to Chiizu to wrap Meru's wound*

Lovetan: Meru hang in there

Rikopi: Meru are you alright?

The Mesu-Squad and the Matsuoka Clan comforting Meru and Sasshi was trap by hunters also Natsu and Madoka got cornered on the cliff by Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi: Well then looks you girls lose *point his gun at Natsu and Madoka*

Natsu: It's you *mad while protecting Madoka*

Hideyoshi: What do you mean?

Natsu: Don't play dumb you were the one who killed Chiichan am I right?

The female hunters were shocked while the Mesu-Squad are confused.

Lovetan: What is she talking about?

Jiina: It's that bastard he's the one who killed Anai Chihiro-chan our former general *glaring at Hideyoshi*

Meru: *woke up* Is that true?

Haruppi: Hai

Natsu: That's the same gun you used to kill Chihiro am I right?

Hideyoshi: That's right so what?

Natsu: So tell me why do you kill my best friend?

Hideyoshi: It's because of your clan, you and your clan used to be killing supernaturals but that we'll get in our way of poaching the kitsunes so I decided to follow you and your friend and tried to kill you but instead she got herself killed. Now then I will kill you so you won't get in our way *set his gun*

Natsu grab her gun and set her gun. Having a faceoff, the kitsunes and humans were nervous about which one will still be alive.

Hideyoshi: Let's play a game. Counting to 3 what do you say *point his gun*

Natsu: You like gambling your life *point her gun*

Hideyoshi: Ready. 1 2.. *click his gun but no bullets* huh?

Natsu: 3 *shoot a bullet at Hideyoshi on the heart the same thing that kill Chihiro and dies*

Hunters: Tomo! Tomo! *comforting their dead leader*

Jiina: She kill him... she kill him!

Haruppi: She did it!

Rikopi: That a teach to not mess with us

Mio: You could say that again

Sasshi: *smile* I'm glad you met her Madoka

While the female hunters and the kitsunes are celebrating their victory, unknown to them Naomi came behind and about to kill Madoka with his gun from behind. Natsu with her sharp eyesight saw Naomi point his gun at Madoka. Naomi shoot a bullet at Madoka but Natsu took the bullet on her stomach and she fall unconscious.

Hana: ONEECHAN! *running to her sister*

Haruppi: I won't forgive by not only you monsters kill Chiichan but tried to kill Natsu that is the worst! *mad and point her gun and shoot Naomi thus killing him*

Matsuoka Clan: NATSU! *comforting their leader*

Aoi: Is she alright? *worried*

Chiizu: *touching Natsu's neck to check her pulse* She's still breathing but it's getting weak

Suddenly the police and the ambulance arrived and Sasshi, Madoka, and the Mesu-Squad have to hide since they didn't fully trust humans.

Police: Oi what happen here?

Shinamon: The hunters have abuse animals and one of my friends got shot by the bullet *she doesn't want to explain about the kitsunes and the war so she lied*

Police: Understood oi carry the girl to the ambulance

The doctors pull out the stretcher and put Natsu on it strapping her. They pull the stretcher to the ambulance and examining her with the clan watching them. The police arrest the hunters and put in the police cars.

Doctor 1: Do you know?

Doctor 2: Checking pulse

Doctor 3: I'll put the light on *turn the flashlight on*

Doctor 2: Her heart rate is low

Doctor 1: Do you know?

Doctor 2: Oxygen levels are dropping

Doctor 3: O2 is set at 10 liter

Doctor 4: NTT Medical Center Tokyo hospital is capable of taking her in

Doctor 1: Understood closing in *close the ambulance door and drive the ambulance to the hospital*

As the ambulance driving, Madoka watch in worried about Natsu sacrifice herself to save her.


End file.
